The present invention relates to tailgates and, more particularly, to a control system for a dual-mode tailgate. In one embodiment, the tailgate control system is provided for controlling a dual-mode tailgate mounted to a sport utility truck or vehicle and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the invention may relate to other similar environments and applications.
Tailgates and, more particularly, dual-mode tailgates are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,406 issued to Coker discloses a dual-mode tailgate for use on a station wagon. “Dual-mode” refers to the two directions or pivot axes along which a dual-mode tailgate is openable. Often, the dual-mode tailgate is selectively openable in a first, fold-down direction about an axis generally parallel with a rear edge of the vehicle along which the tailgate is disposed (e.g., similar to a conventional pick-up truck tailgate). The dual-mode tailgate is also selectively openable in a second, side-to-side direction about an axis generally parallel with a vertical edge defining the opening in which the tailgate is disposed.
Generally, a dual-mode tailgate includes a dual-mode hinge pivotally connecting the tailgate to a vehicle, a first hinge/lock assembly spaced apart from the dual-mode hinge in a first direction and a second hinge/lock assembly spaced apart from the dual-mode hinge in a second direction. For example, the dual-mode hinge is positioned in a lower-left corner of the tailgate, the first hinge/lock assembly is positioned in an upper-left corner of the tailgate and the second hinge/lock assembly is positioned in a lower right corner of the tailgate.
When the first hinge/lock is detached from the vehicle, the tailgate is openable in a first mode (e.g., flip-down mode) wherein the second hinge/lock and the dual-mode hinge cooperate to pivotally connect the tailgate to the vehicle along a first axis (e.g., an axis generally parallel with a bottom edge of an opening in which the tailgate is disposed). When the second hinge/lock is detached from the vehicle, the tailgate is openable in a second mode (e.g., swing-open mode) wherein the first hinge/lock assembly and the dual-mode hinge cooperate to pivotally connect the tailgate to the vehicle along a second axis (e.g., an axis generally parallel with a vertical edge of an opening in which the tailgate is disposed). Often, a conventional lock assembly is provided in a corner of the tailgate cater-corner or diagonally opposite the dual-mode hinge to further secure the tailgate to the vehicle when the tailgate is in a closed position.
To prevent damage to the vehicle and the tailgate, as well as injury to an operator of the tailgate, the dual-mode tailgate is preferably prevented from operating in both of its modes simultaneously, i.e., the first and second hinge/lock assemblies are not allowed to both be detached from the vehicle simultaneously. Often, a control system is mounted to the tailgate for coordinating operation between the first and second hinge/lock assemblies and one or more handles provided for opening the tailgate in each of its dual modes. Prior art control systems for dual-mode tailgates often (1) are relatively complicated requiring an extraordinary number of parts, (2) include complex parts that are often difficult to manufacture, (3) are relatively difficult and expensive to assemble and/or (4) utilize electronic controls and/or sensors that fail to function should power supplied from the vehicle be disrupted.